


Moment in Space

by MatchaMochi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ....a hint of meta and angst oops, M/M, cuddles and kisses, fluffsss, just a short sweet snowy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: Shiro huffs a laugh, steps closer to him and Lance shivers when his chest presses at his back. “You were late coming back,” he only says. Then he does that complicated thing with his mouth where he’s trying to frown but grin at the same time, “They told me you were out making snow women,”-A short fic for the shance secret santa 2018!





	Moment in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaoshiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/gifts).



> for some reason this was written with the spiderverse OST in my head so that might be why it's a little wonky cuz I was high with adrenaline too, anyway! this is a present for kaptainkoalaoshiz on tumblr and one of their prompts were 'just the two of them on a snow-covered planet' and I really love that concept! Hope you like this one!

It’s been on his mind for a little while, but the wind from outside brushes it off like a really, really wet towel. Lance sniffs a little, sneezes, and tucks his reddening nose under his scarf. But it comes back to him as Shiro’s steps crunches down behind him and another wind sweeps by them.

And the thing is, well, Shiro is a freaking _furnace._

“ _Dude,_ ” he exhales, blinks, “do you have a heater under there or something?”

Shiro huffs a laugh, steps closer to him and Lance shivers when his chest presses at his back. “You were late coming back,” he only says. Then he does that complicated thing with his mouth where he’s trying to frown but grin at the same time, “They told me you were out making _snow women,_ ”

Lance turns around and lifts his chin in a mock glare, “and it was going to be a beautiful, _muscly_ snow woman too,” He shivers again, more from the cold now. Tries to pull his blue jacket closer to himself as yet another chilling wind cuts through, “Except you know, it’s damn _freezing._ ”

Shiro wrinkles his eyebrows, purses his lips and opens his mouth where he has a reprimand on the tip of his tongue, he _knows,_ so he surges up to him and shoves his cold nose in his neck.

“Lan- _Stop,_ god you’re so _cold-_ ” and he sighs as Shiro finally puts his arm over him and pulls him to his chest. Lance melts in the welcoming heat and when he lets out a low contented sigh the tip of Shiro’s ear turn red. Well, who knows, maybe it’s just the cold.

They stay like that for a while, swaying a little on their feet. There’s music drifting from the town over where they landed. Where everyone’s probably either sleeping from the battle before or talking out plans for the days overhead. But here, in the snowy plains this planet seems to have a portion of, they hum under the stars above.

Lance snuggles a little closer, counts the heartbeat under his ear, a slight staccato, a building rumble. Shiro ducks and breathes in the floral scent of his hair, the warm breath over his clavicle. And Lance wonders, how they’d look from afar. Shiro’s pale hair and his dark skin, black and blue mingled together, constellations touching them, the sky a swirling galaxy that greets them. Not quite _starry night_ but maybe, a moment in space.

Where he pulls away from Shiro with a wide playful smile, where he smiles back at Lance, already stepping towards him when Lance starts to dart away.

“Snowball fight?”

“You’ll get sick.”

“Hah! You scared of my aiming prowess Shiro?”

“I’m scared that I’ll have to drag you back again.”

And woah okay. They’re doing this right now apparently. Shiro looks to the side, Lance stares at his feet. He comes up to him slowly, slender fingers sliding up to lace them with Shiro’s much bigger ones. They’re moving again, following the melody twirling from the lights in the distance.

“I’m fine,” he says. And Shiro’s smile is a little strained now but he turns it down, turns it a little honest when he brushes a kiss at the corner. “I’m not hurt.”

“You wouldn’t open your eyes,” It’s a little muffled but he hears it anyway. And well, they’ve both dealt a little with loss till now right? Shiro more than him anyway. Shiro has been through so much Lance still wonder what he’s doing caring for him. But he takes this, the frayed tired Shiro in his room, the resolute confidence in front of everyone, the loud laugh he miraculously hears, days after they started holding hands together.

(Later they step in, smothering laughter, twinkling lights and damp clothes. They turn up the heater, but Lance is content really, with the body heat coming off in waves from Shiro. They dive in under the covers, hold each other close in the bed, skin on skin, a comfort like soft velvet, a soothing caress. Like a bright, relieved sigh.

_Love?_

Maybe, Lance thinks.

Most definitely, he thinks to himself, as Shiro tucks his head under his chin. As they whisper about everything and nothing. As they chuckle to their pillows, pink cheeks, red noses, cold fingers. The warmth they feel in their hearts is undeniable though, so when he sticks his freezing feet at Shiro’s thigh and curls up to him, Shiro lets out a startled protest and a louder laugh, makes the warmth spreads out from his chest, to the tips of his toes, the blood rushing to his ears.

Shiro traces the invisible lines under his eyes with his one arm and says, ‘ _It’s warm here, with you.’_

And his heart is too loud for a moment for him to reply but eventually Lance closes his eyes and whispers to him, ‘ _So stay._ ’

The wind howls at them from outside, the mild breeze from before turning into something ferocious and dark. Lance feels the slight nod more than he sees it. He bites his bottom lip and exhales. Shiro kisses his forehead softly before they drift off to sleep.)

Another rush of air, this time from the town. Lance looks back and the shudder at his back isn’t from the cold. The journey to home seems a million light years away, and yet he has a niggling suspicion it won’t really be the same when he gets back.

The future’s a little frightening now that he thinks about it. Now though? Now, they hold each other tight under the moons and stars dotting the sky. They say, ‘ _In so many other universes, you are here, with me. And I’m so happy for that,_ ’ by pressing their cheeks together, by the soft kiss that leaves their lips tingling. By the solid surety that this is here, this is now.

Lance reaches out with his hands, traces the strong jaw with a barely-there stroke, places it at his nape where they stay, and Shiro crinkles his eyes, a bubbling soft joy that accompanies his soft, soft smile. Lance tilts up for another kiss, laces their hands together,

‘ _And this is love._ ’

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shancemas shancers!!! ;)
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazydurians)! and check out my other [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/works) too! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
